


Niebieska noc

by enntsu



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: Różowe serce robi się niebieskie.





	Niebieska noc

Jej życie, myśli, słowa i wszystko, co tylko robiła miało jasny, różowy kolor. Na każdym kroku, przy upadkach i wzlotach, towarzyszył jej słodki zapach róż, które od od dawna kojarzyły się jedynie z ledwie zdobytą wolnością i dniem, w którym biel została zniszczona, a jej zgliszcza pokryły kolory.

Myślała, że tak będzie zawsze. Że nieważne gdzie pójdzie i ile lat minie, róż będzie jej częścią. Że jego pazury już zawsze będą tkwić w sercu i rozdrapywać stare rany, przypominać miłość, w której zabrakło wzajemności. Liczyła na ciągły ból i smutek, które można by ukryć za uśmiechem.

Spodziewała się wielu różnych rzeczy, ale nie kolejnych nocy spędzonych za stodołą i dni pełnych najróżniejszych myśli. Dni wewnętrznych wojen i przemyśleń na temat własnego zachowania. I chociaż potępiała to, co robiła, chociaż zawsze mówiła sobie, że to ostatni raz, różowe płatki, którymi było pokryte jej serce, i tak odpadały jeden po drugim, odsłaniając dziwny błękit. I zawsze wracała.

— Zastanawiałam się czy przyjdziesz — Lapis otworzyła oczy. Jej włosy były potargane i delikatnie unosiły się, przy każdym podmuchu wiatru. Twarz pokrywały rumieńce, a krople potu spływały po czole. — A potem przypomniałam sobie, że zawsze wracasz — po tych słowach kąciki jej ust unosiły i Perła nie była pewna czy to zwykły uśmiech, czy może kryje się za nim pogarda.

Lapis wstała. Przetarła dłonią czoło i ruszyła w jej stronę. Kiedy wyciągnęła rękę, Perła natychmiast ją chwyciła i sama, mimowolnie, uśmiechnęła się, czując pod palcami znajomy chłód. Do nozdrzy, jak zwykle przedostał się znajomy zapach morza. Zapach, który skutecznie eliminował róże, ale ani trochę nie było przyjemny. Dusił.

— Jutro mnie nie zobaczysz — oświadczyła, gdy tylko muzyka zaczęła grać.

Lapis nie skomentowała tego. Zbyt skupiona na tańcu, nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na jej słowa, ale gdyby mogła z pewnością by ją wyśmiała.

Cholerna, toksyczna Lapis, dla którego wszystko było zadziwiająco proste. Głupie, nudne albo złe.

Cholerna Lapis, dla której ich relacja tkwiła między „nudna", a „głupia".

Kiedyś ją zostawi.

Kiedyś zdrowy rozsądek wygra.

Kiedyś wróci do bolesnego różu i samotnych nocy.

K i e d y ś


End file.
